Step What Now?
by HLP - Katon
Summary: Dana comes back to PCA and hears Logan and Quinn confess that they love each other. What about her? What about an email? What about step siblings? Who got married? Better than it sounds. DL. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **It's been a while since I've written anything! But, I've been thinking about a story like this for a while. So, I decided to write it!

Oh, and don't worry your pretty little heads! I HAVE NOT forgotten about Francy Pants.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey 101. Although I wish I owned Logan and Dana. And Quinn… I'd probably kill her. Maybe.

**Chapter One:**

"I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!" He shouted to the entire prom.

"AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!" She had shouted right there after.

Of course everyone was shocked, I mean, Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky? Really? It just does not seem rational. Oh, and Logan, in LOVE? That in itself is a shock. After standing in a shocked silence for a few minutes everyone acted like it was no big deal, they simply went back to their prom like nothing ever happened.

* * *

It seems, though, that nobody noticed the young girl with brown and blonde curls standing in the doorway. She was not standing in a shocked silence, no, she stood in a completely crushed, can't even cry, silence. Of course, she would probably cry later. For right now she decided she would just pretend everything was fine, and she would say hello to all her other friends. Even though the real reason she came back, was to finally be with Logan.

* * *

When Michael first saw Chase it didn't hit him until he thought about it. And then it was announced that they, Chase and Zoey, were dating now as well. I guess there are lots of secrets unveiled at prom. Right after Stacey spoke, without her lisp, Dana decided that before something else major happened, she would make it know she was back. Slowly she stepped toward Zoey, Chase, and Michael with that same old smirk.

"Hey Zoe, Mike, Chase." She wanted to know if they remembered her. Zoey looked at her and instantly a huge smile formed on her face.

"DANA!" She screamed practically breaking everyone's eardrums. She then threw herself onto the girl.

"Damn, lots of craziness is goin' on at this prom." Were Michaels only words. And then, he too hugged Dana, after a minute Chase shrugged and joined in on the, now, group hug. "Okay, okay, let's go dance and enjoy the prom. No more hugging, kay?" Dana hasn't changed that much. After agreeing they all headed toward the main building where the prom was being held.

As soon as they entered, Chase and Zoey were dancing, and Michael was off to find Lisa. So, once again, Dana was left alone. Instead of being ma though, she just sat and watched Chase try not to step on Zoey's toes, holding in a laugh as she did so.

* * *

Dana hadn't been sitting there by herself for five minutes, when she heard a shocked, "Dana", come from beside her. Glancing to her right, she saw Logan standing there with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Logan." She said back so that he knew he was right, it is her.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in France?" He wondered.

"Oh, no reason. Just decided to come back here for junior and senior year…" She trailed off knowing that wasn't entirely true.

"Ahh, I see. So when did you get back? To PCA I mean."

"Um, today. A little while ago, actually. Congratulations on getting a girl that I know can, and will, keep you in line." She needed him to know that she already knew about them, so she didn't have to hear it again. Dana looked away from his eyes, not being able to keep the contact anymore. She mumbled a soft "gotta go", and left the prom.

* * *

Crying was not something Dana did. But walking aimlessly through campus, seeing all the happy prom couples, and thinking of all her memories here, she felt one sole tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

Seeing Dana had really shocked Logan. It sort of made him feel complete again. Corny, I know, but true. He knew something was missing, but he couldn't place it, until he saw her sitting there. She had seen him and Quinn confess that they loved each other. Knowing that made Logan sick to his stomach for a reason he didn't quite understand. So, telling Quinn he would be back in a while, he needed some air, he set off to find Dana. And say what? He had no idea.

Not knowing where to look for someone you haven't seen in three years is not unusual. But, it is upsetting when they're the only person you want to see. Logan thought about all the places Dana used to go when she was upset, the basketball court, the gym, the beach… THE BEACH! That's it. Logan takes off in a run toward the spot he knows she'll be.

* * *

Dana sits on the beach in a secluded spot she found the first day she came to PCA. The only other person who knew about this was the one person she was trying not to think about. 'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.' Dana told herself this repeatedly, but she couldn't help the few tears that ran down her cheeks. While she sat, she wondered how he could choose Quinn, how he could write her that sweet email, and then change his mind. Dana remembered every single word that email said. She could recite it, out loud, to anyone who asked.

'Dana,

I know I'm not the type of person to be mushy and I always ask everyone to make out. So, this email may surprise you. I still want to makeout with you, but I think you're the only girl I want to make out with. I want to be your boyfriend, I guess. You're the only girl I've ever thought about having a serious relationship with, I don't want to ramble, so I'll get to the point. I think I might be in love with you. I know we only knew each other that first year, and we always fought, but deep down I always liked you.

So, think about it.

Love, Logan.'

Sweet, right? Obviously, not so much.

* * *

Logan was breathing hard and sweating when he finally made it to the spot. As soon as he was there he knew she was as well. Logan had never expected Dana Cruz to come waltzing back into his life after three years. But, now that she was here, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more. He walked toward her slowly, and when he got close enough, wondered why she was crying.

"Cruz?" He asked softly. Wiping her face quickly Dana spun to face him.

"What?" She was trying to sound tough, but she knew he had seen.

"Why're you crying?"

"I'm not. Why are you here?" Her voice cracked a little as she answered though.

"I was looking for you." He said as he sat next to her.

"Well, you found me. Now, go away."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why…" This is where he was cut off.

"Why did you send me that email?" Dana questioned. Logan took his time answering this, he knew what email she meant. And he sent it cause he meant it, but should he tell her?

"Because, I wanted you to know."

"You wanted me to know? Why? So you could get me all happy, have me come back, and then see you confess your love for her? Well, good going, Logan. You got what you wanted." Dana was rambling now and revealing a little too much.

"You came back for me?" He sounded surprised. Dana sighed and nodded. "Dana, none of that was my intention. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean for you to see that, I just… I just don't know."

"Can you just not know somewhere else? I would like to be alone." But Logan wasn't moving.

"I do love you, you know."

"Don't say that." Dana said, but it sounded like a plea.

"Why not? It's true." He staring at her now. But, she won't look back.

"It can't be true. You love Quinn."

"Doesn't mean I don't love you. Dana, I've thought about you everyday for the past three years. I'm dating Quinn but all I want to be doing, is spending as much time with you as I can. I don't know what that means, but I know that I never stop thinking about you. Not even for a minute." Aw.

* * *

Dana couldn't sit there and let him tell her lies. She had to get away. So she did, she stood and ran. Only to her dorm, but at least she got away from Logan.

* * *

Logan sat there watching her go. He shouldn't have told her that. Summer between sophomore and junior year started in a week, it would be another three months before he saw her again. He hoped it was only three months.

* * *

Dana spent the rest of the week avoiding Logan, but trying to hang out with her friends. Unluckily for her, Logan cornered her on the last day, right as she was leaving.

"You're coming back right?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I was just making sure." She knew why he was asking.

"Logan, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm trying to move on, but you keep cornering me." Dana said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm not trying to make it hard. I just don't want to be away from you. Please, Dana." He was pleading now, but for what, he wasn't sure.

"Look, I love you, but I can't let myself get caught up in this, and hurt myself, or Quinn." Dana is making an attempt to explain.

Logan didn't say anything else, he just leaned in and kissed her. Right there, in the middle of the sidewalk, where anyone could see. But, Dana didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back. Logan smiled into the kiss when Dana flicked her tongue across his lips. Their make out session was short lived when they heard a gasp and they broke apart.

Dana looked nervously behind her, and just as she suspected it was Zoey. Wait, Zoey? Oh, thank God.

"What are you guys doing?" Zoey asked slowly?

"Um, nothing." Dana answered as Logan was too shocked to speak.

"That didn't look like nothing to me! Logan you're dating Quinn! Dana, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! It was an accident. He kissed me! I, I'm sorry." Was all Dana could think to say.

"Can you just not say anything?" Logan finally asked.

"Wait, what? You mean you don't want me to tell Quinn?" Zoey wondered.

"Yeah, please don't. I mean, she is important to me. Kissing Dana was a mistake. One I shouldn't have made. I love Quinn, please Zoey I'm begging you." Zoey sighed, Dana looked hurt.

"Fine, I won't. See you in three months." And she turned and walked away.

Dana looked at Logan, her eyes burning with tears she wouldn't let fall. He looked cautiously down at her. Logan loves this girl, but he is with Quinn. He can't just hurt her. Dana shook her head slowly and turned to wait for her car.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Dana." A male voice came from a couple feet away from her.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Richard. I'll be taking you and your new step brother home." Her mother had gotten married? Again?

"Alright, I guess." She followed this 'Richard' person to a limo. He opened her door and she was greeted with the sight of Logan Reese.

Well, her summer just took a turn for the worst.

**Chapter One.**

**A/N - **Well, at first this was gonna be a one shot. But, then I got into it.

Oh I'm having writers block on Francy Pants, but that one will have a new chapter soon! I promise.

Tell me what you think! R&R!

Love, Katie. (:


	2. Meet The Parent, and Step Sis

**A/N – **Normally, it would take me longer than a day to update this, but for some reason at the beginning of all my stories, I update quickly…. So I hope you enjoy chapter two, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! (:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoey 101. It would be a nice Christmas Present. Don't forget. (;

**Chapter Two:**

Logan found out that his father was getting married two days before it happened. Oh, and that his father could not get him out of school to come. He also forgot to mention that she was DANA's mom. Well, he didn't tell him her name or anything. Logan had to find out through his limo driver, well actually he found out when Dana opened the door.

Logan decided his summer was going to be a nightmare. Not because he didn't want to spend it with her, but because he had to try not to do anything with her.

* * *

Dana already knew her summer would be hell because after what Logan had said to Zoey, she decided she hated him again. No matter what, she would not let him get to her. Why didn't her mother tell her she was marrying Malcolm Reese? Did she not think it would be a good idea? Actually, Dana wondered why her mom didn't tell her she was getting married in the first place.

Being an only child, she knew she didn't have to worry about a sibling being bombarded with this news. But, she knew Logan had a younger sister. And silently she questioned if said sister would be okay, not being the only girl in the house anymore. Dana acts like nothing gets to her, but if his sister, who she can't remember the name of, doesn't like her, she will be a little upset.

* * *

Logan waited until they had been on the road about twenty minutes before deciding to speak to Dana. After rolling up the little window, so the limo driver couldn't hear them, he started.

"Cruz?" He questioned.

"Reese." She shot back.

"Did you know our parents were getting married?"

"What if I did?" No she hadn't, but Logan didn't need to know that. Yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was starting to get kind of angry now.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Your dad should have told you."

"He told me he was getting married, he didn't tell me her name or that she had kids." He was trying very hard not to yell at her.

"Well, that's his problem." Dana was provoking him purposely.

"You should've told me if you knew!" He couldn't stay calm forever.

"I'm lying to you. I didn't even know my mom was getting married! Until today when Richard said he was bringing me and my new step brother home. Okay?" Logan now felt slightly bad for yelling. At least his dad had told him. So he shrugged, and they sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, the rest of the way home.

* * *

Dana's mom had money, so she knew she wasn't marrying Malcolm Reese for that reason. She just didn't understand why her mom wouldn't tell her. Dana was pulled out of her thoughts when they pulled up to a giant house. But then she started to wonder why all big houses were painted white. If she had one, she would paint it blue; just to be different.

It was very big though. Pillars on the front porch, big glass front doors, balconies outside all the rooms she could see. She was amazed at the size, but she would not let that show. Especially because she could feel Logan's eyes on her, waiting to see if she was impressed. So she made herself look bored.

* * *

Logan wondered why Dana was so not interested in money. Yeah, he knew she had it. She tried not to show that she did, but he was well aware. But, sometimes, this house even amazed him. And he flaunted his money constantly. That's when he noticed it, the flicker of amazement in her eyes and that crossed her face, before she masked it. She was hiding it from him. He smirked slightly knowing her secret.

* * *

Logan let Dana get out of the car first, he may not be nice, but he could be gentlemanly. On occasion. When he climbed out of the car he realized that his sister, Lila, would be happy she had another girl in the house, but mad that she wasn't the only princess anymore. Only Dana wasn't really a princess. She was more of a monster…

* * *

They were greeted by their 'parents' on the front porch. Dana's mom made the first move, jogging her way over to Dana and enveloping her in a hug. Her mom was one person Dana would hug, she missed her mom terribly. Logan's dada, moving at a slightly slower speed, made his way to Logan, and gave him a 'man hug'.

"Oh, Dana I missed you! You didn't even come by when you got back from France! You just went straight to PCA!" Her mom is very excited to see her. After her outburst she moved to Logan, whom she hugged, and he hugged back awkwardly. "It's nice to finally meet you Logan." And she smiled.

"Mom, I told you I wasn't coming home. I wanted to be at prom." Dana said at the same time Logan said, "It's nice to meet you too…" He trailed off not knowing what to call her.

"Oh, you can call me Jen, or mom. Whichever you prefer." He decided then that he would probably call her Jen. He wasn't used to having anyone he could call mom.

While this was going on Malcolm introduced himself to Dana, who shook his hand, and he told her she could call him Malcolm or dad. She chose Malcolm.

After introductions Logan asked where Lila was. Oh, Dana thought, that's her name.

"She'll be home soon. Her school is a bit further away, remember?"

"Sure, okay."

* * *

Dana chose to not stay and talk anymore, she asked where her room was, praying it was on the other end of the house than Logan's. But, of course not. She was told that it was next to Logan's and that he would show her. All she could do was fake a smile and nod. As she followed Logan up the stairs all she could do was wonder why this was happening to her.

"Alright." Logan said as turned to her. "This is your room. My room is right there if you need me for anything." He then smirked, letting Dana know it had a double meaning.

"Don't worry; I won't need you for anything. Stay out of my face and out of my way, and we won't have a problem." And she smirked at him, pushed him out of her way, and slammed her door in his face.

* * *

Dana looked around her room and decided she that it was great. It was red, it had dark wood floor, she had a king sized be. Everything was how she would have wanted it. Smiling slightly to herself, she decided to see what kind of view she had from her balcony.

* * *

Logan knew his room looked fine, because it was his house. He didn't even look around, just walked right out onto his balcony. As he stared at the view of the mountains, he wondered how he was going to survive these three months. Then he noticed Dana step outside, when he was satisfied she hadn't seen him, he looked at her taking in her appearance. He looked her up and down noticing every little thing about her. She had changed a lot in three years. Her hair had gotten longer, going down to the middle of her back, her boobs had gotten bigger, a lot bigger, she was still short like 5'3, and she had a great ass. Not huge, but definitely not small. This was the first time Logan had actually looked at her since she came back, and now he knew it would be even harder not to touch her.

* * *

Dana knew exactly what Logan meant when he said to come get him if she needed anything. The pervert. Still though, she couldn't help thinking about how sexy he had gotten since she left. He's at least 6 foot now, his hair is still curly, but it's a little longer now, and she can tell, even without seeing him with his shirt off, that he was a lot more buff then last time she saw him. So overall she still thought he was hot, but she wouldn't let that affect her. She had to stay strong, so she doesn't get hurt. She sighed softly, and decided to go check out the house some.

She discovered that they had a pool, which she would be using a lot this summer, they had a giant garden, there was so much Dana found, and half of it she didn't even understand why they had it.

* * *

She headed back to the house and when she got there she saw Logan and their 'parents' greeting a girl, and what looked like two of her friends. When she opened the door everyone turned to look at her, and her mom told her to come meet her new step sister.

"Hey, I'm Lila." Oh God, Dana thought, she's preppy.

"Hi, I'm Dana." She would not be mean to this girl. Unless she got on her nerves. Lila nods and says, "oh, these are my best friends, Mallory and Stephanie." Dana nods at both of them in greeting. Then she takes in what they're all wearing, short skirts, that when they bent you could probably see a lot, and very tight low cut tank tops. Dana shook her head to herself know she most likely would not like them.

* * *

Logan watched as Dana looked at what all three of them were wearing, he honestly doesn't care what she thinks of Mallory or Stephanie, but his sister, he's very protective of her. So when she shook her head it made him angry.

"What, Cruz? Upset you don't have enough fashion sense to dress like them?" He asked smirking and sounding cocky. Dana glanced at him.

"Nope." Was all she would say. She would not make Lila hate her.

"Then why did you shake your head?" He was provoking her now.

"I wasn't aware that I did, Reese. I was thinking about how pretty your sister is, and I wondered how she could possibly be related to you." Dana fired back a livid look on her face.

"You want me and you know it." He smirked and Dana made a gagging noise. "Don't pretend Dana, you weren't complaining when you had your tongue down my throat this morning." At that Dana's jaw dropped.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Malcolm and Jen said together. Seeming to remember where they were Dana and Logan both looked at their parents nervously. "You two have kissed?" Was the next question they got.

"Uh, once?" Logan said, but it sounded more like a question. Dana gave him a look. "Okay, like four times. I wasn't counting before you went to France."

"In our defense, neither of us knew we were step siblings. And it isn't a big deal. Logan has a girl friend, and we hate each other." Logan glared at her then.

"You have a girl friend?" Lila spoke up. "Is she pretty?"

"Yes, Lila I have a girl friend. And yes, I think she's pretty." Dana bit her lip softly and looked away.

"What's her name?" Lila was very excited about this.

"Quinn. And before you ask, yes I really do like her. And yes, she will be around for a while." Logan looked at Dana to see her reaction, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Okay, good for you Logan. Back to the topic at hand. Are you two sexually attracted to each other? Be honest." Malcolm said very sternly. Dana felt herself blush. Logan spoke first.

"Have you looked at Dana? Who wouldn't be?" I guess that was a yes. She blushed even more.

"Okay, well thank you for letting us know. Dana?"

"No, I'm not attracted to him at all. In any way." She actually made this sound and look believable. "We kissed a couple times. Big deal. Heat of the moment thing. And this morning was just a mistake. That's what you said right Logan?" She didn't mean to let the end slip, it just did.

"Yeah." Logan grumbled. He would never admit it, but her saying that kind of hurt.

"So we don't have to worry about grandchildren?" Jen asked.

"No." They both answered simultaneously.

Logan turned to walk away, but his sister caught his hand. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, wondering what this was all about.

* * *

About an hour later Logan was laying up in his room listening to music.

"How old is Lila?" He knew the voice he just hadn't heard her come in.

"15, why?" He sat up and watched her walk slowly into the room, and shut the door.

"Well, I didn't think she looked too much younger than us, and her friends seem to like you a lot." She said pointedly.

"Yeah, they always have. Jealous?" He smirked.

"Not at all. Have you ever gone out with them?" She wondered.

"Made out with both of them, never gone out. Are we playing truth, cause if we are, it's my turn now." Dana shrugged and said, "shoot."

"Why did you really shake your head at my sister?" He really wanted to know.

"I just thought that their skirts were short, and that she would be so much prettier if she didn't wear such…" But she trailed off deciding it was better not to say what she wanted.

"If she didn't wear such what?"

"Well, if she just wore clothes that covered a bit more." She was trying to word this carefully. Logan shrugged and didn't say anything. Dana bit her lip, not liking the silence.

"Don't do that." Dana looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Don't bite your lip like that." Now she was even more confused.

"Why not?" She asked, subconsciously doing it again. Logan groaned.

"It's hot, makes me wanna make out with you."

"Oh." Was Dana's surprised response.

"I have another question." Logan said.

"Kay, what?"

"Wanna make out?" He waited for her to get mad and leave, but that's not what he got.

"Only cause I'm bored. And no one ever finds out about this." All Logan could do was nod.

Dana who had been standing next to the bed sat down slowly, and looked at Logan with raised eyebrows. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward him, and again his lips were firmly against hers. Leaning back, Logan pulled Dana so she was straddling him. Dana smirked against his lips knowing she had the upper hand in this situation. Slowly she started grinding herself down on him, and felt him start to stir beneath her. Logan groaned into her mouth in pleasure and agitation. She was going too slow! Dana's hands ran through his hair, and Logan's trailed all over her.

"Logan, do yo… Oh my God." Logan and Dana broke apart and looked up to see Lila standing in the door. Dana was off Logan and his bed in record time.

"What Lila?" Logan sounded kind of angry.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come swimming. Um, I thought you guys weren't interested in each other?"

"I said I was attracted to her." Dana was standing quietly, surprisingly shy.

"She said she wasn't attracted to you though." Lila looked at Dana for answers.

"Yeah, I lied." Logan smirked while she said this.

"Okay, I won't tell. But, seriously come swimming. Both of you." She's not bad, Dana thought.

"Alright we will." Logan answered for both of them. Lila smiled and left the room. Dana sighed and said she was going to change.

* * *

She couldn't believe she just made out with him! Again! Man, some friend she is. No one else is going to find out though, so maybe she could do it sometimes. This has been a long day and it isn't even over yet.

* * *

Logan changed and thought about making out with Dana. He would do it any chance he got and he knew it. His summer might not be so bad after all.

**Chapter Two.**

**A/N – **Oh, jeez. I feel like such a perv. LOL, anyway I really enjoy writing this. I'm undecided at the moment, but I may end up changing the rating of this story to M. Maybe.

R&R, please?

Love and butterflies,

Katie. (:


	3. She Always Catches Them

**A/N – **So, I really am enjoying this story. Surprising how much I like it really. Because of that, I decided to update again.

Thank you for the reviews!

Don't worry- I probably won't change the rating. I was just considering it! (:

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Zoey101. Not that I don't want to.

**Chapter Three:**

Dana's bathing suit was a deep red and it looked like it has been clawed at by an animal. Super cute. As for swimming with three preps, two of which had a crush on Logan, was not so cute. Dana did not understand why these two girls, Mallory and Stephanie, she believes, would act like whores and throw themselves at him. Well, she considered, she really had no room to talk. But she had not been pushing her boobs all over him and touching him any chance she got. Dana was pulled out of her thoughts when Lila said her name.

"Dana?" Dana jerked her head toward her new step sister. "Jeez, what were you thinking about? I tried getting your attention for like five minutes." Dana knew that was an exaggeration.

"Nothing important, why what do ya need?" She could be nice. If only because she didn't want her to tell their parents what she saw.

"I just wanted to talk a little bit." Dana nodded.

"What about?" She wondered.

"I hate when Mallory and Stephanie are like this!" She was very unhappy with this.

"You mean when they act like skanks and are all over your brother?" Lila smirked then.

"Jealous, much? And yes when they act like that. It just annoys me. I mean, why do they have to do this? And why does Logan always just go along with it?"

"One, no I am not jealous. Did you tell them it bothers you? And Logan, Logan can't ignore a pretty girl. Logan is Logan. You know how he is, he likes any pretty girl that he can use." That's where she was going to leave it.

"I know he likes girls like that. And yeah, I've told them it bothers me, they just don't really care. Why can't he see that I hate when he flirts with them though?" She looked upset and confused.

"Lila, if they don't care that it bothers you, then they're obviously not very good friends. As for Logan, he doesn't see when someone doesn't like something like that. Unless he decides if he sees it he can make fun of you for not liking him flirting." Lila seemed to get an idea at that.

"Will you do something for me?" She looked so innocent then.

"Depends, what is it?" Dana said slowly.

"Will you try to tell Logan you don't like him flirting, or something to make them stop? Please?" Lila, then, gave the puppy dog eyes. Dana groaned but agreed. Lila squealed and hugged her, Dana broke away.

* * *

Logan had watched Dana since they got in the pool, and now he was flirting with Mallory and Stephanie, and trying to find out what his sister and Dana were talking about. He doesn't really like Mallory or Stephanie but, he likes any hot girl that will make out with him. He was confused when Lila hugged Dana, but tried not to laugh when Dana shrugged her off. He had to admit, she looked pretty hot.

* * *

Dana slowly swam her way over to where Logan was. Thinking of a way to get him away from her sisters friends. When she thought of something she smirked.

"Logan? Come here." Sultry. That's the word that could describe how Dana said that. Logan's eyes widened and he moved toward her.

"Yeah?" He asked when he got closer. She closed the distance and leaned in to his ear.

"Stop flirting? You make it seem like one make out buddy isn't good enough." She whispered. Afterward, pulling back and giving him a fake hurt look. He actually looked worried, we, a little.

"Of course you're enough, babe." He smirked then of course.

"You don't make it seem like it." Dana frowned at him and overlooked the 'babe'.

"Well I guess I'll have to change that, huh?" With that he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Dana wrapped her arms around him too, smiling secretly at Lila, who mouthed thank you, and smirking in the direction of the other two.

* * *

As much as Dana hated to admit it, she liked being in his arms. He just made her feel safe. And now that she could really feel every part of him, she could tell he had been working out a lot. She could feel every muscle in his stomach and his arms, and it gave her goose bumps. She felt Logan lean down to kiss her neck, and she pulled back in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked with wide eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked with a smirk.

"Logan there are other eyes out here. We aren't alone. Do you want us to get caught?"

"Don't worry about that. You're such a baby. They won't say anything." And he leaned back in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back.

* * *

Logan couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure they wouldn't get caught, but he was sure that with her pressed against him he had to kiss her. I mean who wouldn't? His hands trailed down to her butt, and he picked her up.

* * *

Dana couldn't help but moan into his mouth or wrap her legs around his waist. She knew he found he weakness, his kisses make her knees weak and they make her do crazy things.

* * *

They pulled away from each other when Mallory and Stephanie started yelling about something.

Logan listened to a bit of what they said, upon realizing that they were yelling at his sister, he let go of Dana, and swam over to where they were. He could tell Dana followed.

"We don't care if you don't like us flirting with him! He's hot and we'll do it whether you want us to or not! There isn't anything you can do about it, cause he likes us too!" They screamed at her. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Dana touched his arm, and shook her head.

"You won't do it if I don't want you to! He's MY brother! And no, he doesn't like you! He's obviously just using you, he doesn't and hasn't ever liked either one of you! He likes Dana! If you haven't noticed that by now then you're more stupid than I thought!" By the end of this she was breathing hard, and she finished calmly. "Get out of my house. Now." The two girls looked shocked as they got out of the pool and walked away, throwing a you'll be sorry over their shoulders.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" Logan asked looking at Dana.

"People can only push you so far for so long, Reese." Dana said.

"They were so annoying. Honestly, thank you Dana for getting my brother away from them so I had time to do that." Lila said smiling.

"Anytime." Dana said. Logan looked appalled.

"You were lying? Damn, Cruz."

"Hey, I happen to be a fabulous liar. Thank you very much." Dana smirked. "And now I will take my leave from the pool." Were the next words out of her mouth, as she climbed out.

* * *

Dana smirked to herself as she got to the dinner table later that night. She had purposely avoided Logan for the rest of the day, just to keep him on edge. It was working.

* * *

Logan was not happy later that evening. He couldn't figure out how Dana had tricked him, maybe because she wasn't really lying? That was probably it. But, either way it had bothered him all day long. She had that stupid smug look on her face when he got to the table, and she turned it on him.

* * *

Before he could dwell on it anymore Jen spoke up.

"So, why did your friends leave so suddenly today, Lila?" She sounded genuinely curious.

"They aren't my friends. I made them leave." Malcolm looked surprised.

"You girls have been friends since Pre School, what happened?" He asked. Logan and Dana sat silently.

"They were never really my friends. They've always had a crush on Logan, and they liked that I had money. That's how it is with most of my friends, they like me either for my brother, or for my money." Logan's ego was boosted, but he felt bad as well. Dana shook her head.

"Oh, Lila, I'm sorry." Dana looked at her mother astounded.

"Mom, you don't apologize when something like this happens. You tell her she doesn't need them and that she can do better. You tell her that she will find real friends, and to just give it a chance. You never apologize." She was still looking at her mother disapprovingly.

"How do you know? That I'll make good friends? True friends?" Lila asked Dana. Dana shrugged.

"Cause I did." Was her only answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my friends were like that when I was younger. Now, I have some great friends, that actually like me. Even though I'm pretty much a bitch constantly."

"Dana Cruz! Don't use that language." Her mom said.

"So, your friends liked you for your brother and your money?" Lila asked.

"No, I'm an only child. They liked me for my money. So, I started hiding that I have it, but my friends at PCA know and they don't expect me to use it for anything I don't really want to." Aw, Dana is sweet sometimes.

"Wait, you never told me you had money!" Logan looked shocked, even though he had already known.

"Not you, I told the important people. Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael, Quinn." Dana shrugged. Logan was hurt, but he wouldn't let it show.

"Can we eat now, or are we going to keep arguing about money and brothers?" Malcolm asked. When nobody said anything he took that as a let's eat, and started passing around the food.

* * *

Dana was so happy to have food that Zoey couldn't talk about. She always tries to tell her what is in the food at school. Now, normally Dana doesn't enjoy Meatloaf, but this was abnormally good. Everything else was really good as well. The mashed Potatoes and Green Beans. Everything was so good. With a bite of mashed potatoes halfway to her mouth she felt something brush against her foot. It took her a moment to figure out that it was Logan's sock covered foot. Glancing up at him he smirked slightly, and then acted like nothing was going on, but kept playing with her foot.

* * *

Logan saw the shock on Dana's face when she looked at him, and she didn't think he noticed, but he noticed the small smile that played on her mouth when he looked away. Slowly he felt her start to play footsie with him. She rubbed her foot all the way up his leg, to the middle of his inner thigh, pressed a little harder there, and then moved it slowly back down. This girl was going to kill him before the summer was over. And he was still worried that they would be found out.

* * *

For the next month Dana had been trying to be very careful about being with Logan alone. Yes, they still made out, but they tried to wait until the middle of the night when she could sneak into his room. They had almost been caught a couple times. One night they had been sitting on the couch watching TV and Logan had kissed her, thankfully they both heard the footsteps or her mom would have caught them. Of course it was fun to tease him, 'accidently' rub against him, playing footsie, running her hand across him. Oh, yeah, teasing him was fun. She would have to stop for a while though, as Logan had invited all their friends over for two weeks.

* * *

Logan hated when Dana teased him. Of course it made for a better make out session later, but did she have to do those things to him? Now she would have to stop, because their friends were coming over. That included Quinn. And Dustin, his parents thought he might get along with Lila. The only thing he forgot to mention, was that him and Dana are step siblings. So, they would apparently be finding out when they got here. Which was soon. Logan was sitting on the couch watching TV when Dana came down the stairs. He watched her, and decided he wished it was summer all year. So that he could see her in super short shorts, and tanks tops that showed some of her belly. Oh man, she looks good. These two weeks were going to hard, he could touch her or anything. He had to make their relationship look normal.

* * *

Dana noticed him watching her, and decided that since it was the last time they would be alone for a while, she would take a risk. Walking over to him, she sat next to him, very close. She acted like she wasn't doing anything, but noticed him look at her, and she smirked. She turned and looked at him then, and chose to go for it.

"Logan?" He looked at her. "My lips hurt. Will you kiss them and make them better?" She knew he'd take the bait. And he did. No answer, he just kissed her. Right there on the couch. She smiled into the kiss, knowing it would be their last one for the moment. She was really enjoying this kiss. If she could she would let him kiss her forever. But, she knew that they would probably get cut short, like always. And she was right.

"Why do I always catch you two in this position?" Lila.

"Lila, you always ruin my fun." Logan said back.

"Not tryin to ruin your fun, but your friends are here now."

"Damn." Logan said as he stood up.

* * *

Dana was happy her friends were here, but very upset that she wouldn't get to touch Logan for two weeks. She sighed knowing they were going to ask why she was the first one at Logan's house.

When Dana followed Logan outside she discovered that they had all shown up at like, the same time. Which she thought was odd.

* * *

Logan saw the looks on their faces when Dana walked out of the house. Confused. This was going to be a long story. Especially because of the look Zoey shot him.

* * *

Dana got the same look from Zoey. She was going to have to clear up the fact that them kissing was an accident.

"Dana how did you get here first?" Zoey asked.

"Actually that's something we have to explain." Logan said.

"Dana! Dad needs you!" Lila yelled.

"Tell him to wait a sec. And you come meet Dustin!" Dana said back.

"Um, how long have you been here?" Nicole wondered.

"I live here." Dana said.

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Dana's my step sister now. Our parents got married." Oh, this was going to be a looonnnngggg story.

**Chapter Three.**

**A/N - **Thanks for reading! I'm not really sure about this chapter. But tell me what you think!

R&R? Make me smile?

Love,

Katie3


	4. Done For Good Or Are They

**A/N – **I can work on two stories at one time. Sometimes. LOL, but seriously, I'm updating this one cause I updated Francy Pants twice already.

Anyway Happy Birthday zashleyrulez. I'll wish you a happy birthday on the other on too, if I update it tonight. (:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zoey101, sadly.

**Chapter Four:**

Surprisingly, Dana had done well not doing anything with Logan throughout the first week. Well, sort of. She hadn't snuck into his room once. She did try in the middle of the night once, but then she heard Quinn giggle, and she ran back to her room, completely disgusted. But, explaining that they were related was not as hard as she thought it would be. It only took about twenty minutes, and that included everyone's questions. Nobody suspected anything, seeing as they still fight constantly.

Sometimes, Logan almost couldn't help himself. He would see Dana in shorts and a bikini top, and almost completely lose it. But, he held it together. Even Zoey wasn't hard to convince that nothing was going on, as soon as she saw him and Quinn together, she knew him and Dana hadn't done anything. Only they had… And Dana still messes with his mind! She "accidentally" brushes against him, making it look casual to their friends, but he knows what she's doing. She is just so difficult.

Dana sits on the couch in the living room, at three AM, as she can't sleep. There is just too much room in the room next door. As she watches reruns of the old show, '_The Brady Bunch,'_ she thinks about what her and Logan had been doing.

_This makes you a terrible friend, Cruz. What are you thinking? You have to stop. Even after they leave you can't do anything else with him. Tease him, whatever. Just no more helping him cheat on his girlfriend. Quinn is your friend._

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She keeps quiet though, watching the show.

"Cruz?" Dana looks over her shoulder and sees Logan standing behind her.

"Hm?" Is all he receives back.

"Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She doesn't know why her voice comes out sounding vicious.

"Well, someone's snippy. Is it your time of the month?" Dana looks at him again, wide eyed.

"Never ask a girl that, stupid! That will get you hit." Dana whisper/yelled back.

"I don't care. Tell me why you're up." Logan's back to being a jerk, obviously.

"Well, there's too much noise in the room next to mine. Can't fall asleep. Same old, same old." Dana rolled her eyes, and Logan smirked.

"You can hear that?" Dana nodded. "Hm, I must be good." He's so egotistical.

"Or maybe, you're so terrible, she's screaming in terror." Dana said, not really paying attention to him anymore. "Go away now, or something."

"No, I can be down here. It's my house too." Just to prove his point he flopped right next to her on the couch. She made a disgusted face and moved over. "What's wrong with you? Not happy I have someone else that I spend time with now?" He asked.

"No, Quinn's your girlfriend. I couldn't care less. I just don't want to be near you. It's not like we were doing anything but having fun." She said back, with a shrug. Sure she wanted more, but he clearly does not.

"Well, our fun can be continued." Dana glared at him.

"You're disgusting and you'll never change, will you? You have a _girlfriend_, and she happens to be my friend. I can't believe I did that in the first place, she wouldn't do something like that to me. What we started was a mistake, and now it's done." Logan was surprised, and slightly hurt, but he stood and made his way upstairs without another word.

_How could she say everything was a mistake? Maybe we shouldn't have done it while I have a girlfriend, but it still wasn't a mistake. Maybe it was. Whatever it's over and done with now._ Those were Logan's thoughts as he climbed into his bed, next to a sleeping Quinn. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes.

Dana, on the other hand, was still watching 'The Brady Bunch' but she was also thinking about how hard that was. No, she decided, that was the right thing to do. She is no longer teasing him or anything, she going to act like nothing ever happened. Dana turned off the TV and headed up to bed, thinking about how Marsha and Greg were perfect for one another.

When Dana walked downstairs the next morning, everyone was already at the table. Lila and Dustin were sitting beside each other, talking quietly. Dana hadn't been surprised when they instantly hit it off. She sat in between Zoey and Logan, acting as if nothing happened last night.

Logan watched as Dana walked slowly down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. He saw, when she got to the table, her eyes widen in the slightest when she saw where she was supposed to sit. She sat anyway, acting like he didn't exist. Which kind of pissed him off.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Or should I say monster?" So, he would piss her off too.

"Don't start with me this early in the morning, asshat." Lila looked kind of surprised, she could tell when they were acting, but this time they were serious. That was all that was said, and everyone kept eating.

After breakfast, everyone headed back to their rooms to shower and get ready for the day. They never do anything exciting, they tan and swim, and sometimes they go out. Today will just be another lounge day.

Dana was just finished changing, when she heard a soft knock on the door, yelling come in as she sat on her bed, she waited for someone to enter.

"Dana, can I ask you something?" Lila.

"I guess. What is it?" Dana patted her bed, telling her to sit.

"Why are you and Logan fighting? I could always tell you guys didn't mean it, but this morning at breakfast you did." Lila sounded almost as if she was going to cry.

"We fought last night, about something stupid. No big deal." Dana is trying to make her feel better.

"No, it is a big deal. Is it because Quinn is here?"

"Lila, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, no, I don't like your brother like that. And what we were doing, was something that we shouldn't have been. He has a girlfriend, that is my friend, and he needs to be faithful to her. I shouldn't have helped him cheat on her, it's not cool. When I said it was a mistake last night, he got all mad and left." Lila cuts her off here.

"You said it was a mistake?" She wondered.

"Yes, because it was." Dana answered. Enter stage right, Logan.

"Lila, out now." Lila looked between the two of them, before jumping off the bed, and running out the door. Which Logan then slammed. "Stop telling my sister things." Dana looked away defiantly.

"Don't tell me what to do. Get out." She couldn't be around him right now.

"No. Dana, you're my guilty pleasure. The one thing that takes my mind off of all the bad things. We'll probably never be anything more than makeout buddies. We don't go together right. But, I don't want to stop what we started." He wasn't done, but Dana turned to him with a look so cold, it just froze him.

"No, Logan. I don't care if you don't want to stop. It's already been done. I'm not helping you cheat on your girlfriend. I'm not that kind of person, sorry." She doesn't sound very sorry.

"Why the hell do you have to be so difficult?" He yelled at her standing and crossing the room.

"Me?" She also stood, stepping closer to him. "You're the one being difficult! I'm trying to do the right fucking thing!" Uh?

"Maybe you should stop trying to do the right thing, and live a little!" They just keep getting closer.

"I live a lot. I just don't want something like that on my conscience!" They were now toe to toe with one another, Dana looking up at him, him looking down at her. Logan lowered his voice.

"I don't care." Before she could say anything else, he'd closed the gap between them, kissing her with all his rage and frustration to fuel the fire.

Logan could feel her start to kiss him back, and knew that she was about to break, when she finally did.

Dana fought hard not to, but she ended up kissing him. She kissed him to tell him she hated him, and to tell him how pissed off she was. And then she came to her senses, and pushed him away. She stared at the floor for a moment, before getting her bearings and looking him in the eye.

"Please stop." Was all she could muster, and even that came out in a whisper.

"Why? You obviously don't really want me to." Logan stepped toward her again, but she stepped back.

"I can't, I can't do this." Dana's scared. Not of him, but of what he does to her, and how this would ruin her friendship with Quinn. Thinking about that, she let a tear drip down her face. Only one.

"Dana…" Was all Logan could say. She shook her head, and looked away.

"Please, just get out." She whispered. Dana couldn't have him around her, she knew she would be fine. She just needed him not near her right now. He left, no argument, no nothing.

The last few days everyone was there, Logan and Dana spent avoiding each other. But, with their friends leaving in the morning, they would have to spend at least a little time together.

All nine of them sat in the living room watching TV. The older kids decided that since Lila and Dustin weren't that much younger than them, they could chill. Nobody was really talking about anything interesting, just making small talk with one another about the most random things. All of them were content with this though, as they were together, and they had the best friends. None of them got any sleep that night, staying up just to spend the last little bit of time they had together, with each other. Logan and Dana didn't talk at all throughout the night, or through the goodbyes the next morning.

Four hours after the group left, Dana still couldn't get Zoey's words out of her head. _I saw the way you two flirted at first, even though it was subtle. Dana, just be careful. Oh, and I want details. Just so I know._ Dana had not answered just nodded and let go of her. She didn't want to hear that voice in her head anymore, she just wanted to be left alone about what happened between them. Sure, she wants to restart it, but she won't, she's too good of a friend.

The only reason Logan wasn't talking to Dana was because he felt bad for pressuring her like he had been. He just had not had the time to apologize for it yet. So, sighing, he stood from his bed and made his way to Dana's closed bedroom door. He knocked and waited until she said come in to answer.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked her gently.

"Um, I guess. What do ya want?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for trying to make you do something you didn't want to." Dana looked kind of shocked that he'd bring it up, but then she answered.

"Look, Logan, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. It wasn't just your fault. I have to take half of the blame for this. I just had to stop it because you're going out with my friend. I didn't really want to, and I think you know that, but I didn't want to risk getting caught, or hurting her." Honesty is the best policy right?

"We weren't going to get caught. I told you that already." He told her.

"You can't guarantee that! Your sister caught us; Zoey caught us! Who knows who else will catch us?" She looked genuinely concerned about this.

"No one would have caught us. We were usually in my room, in the middle of the night." Dana cuts him off here.

"Yeah, that's another thing, I refuse to ever do anything in your bed again. After the things I've heard; gross, just gross." Logan smirked at her, and flopped onto her bed.

"I guess we'll just have to do things in your room then." She gave him a look that said, I told you no. "I'm kidding, chill. But, your bed is really comfortable. I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Uh, no! You're leaving!" Dana was not having this.

"Uh, yeah. I am sleeping here. I'm not moving." He gave her a so there look, and got under her blanket. Dana grumbled softly to herself knowing she was not leaving her own room, so she too got under her blanket, and they both took a nap. It is only two in the afternoon.

Before she fell asleep Dana had one last though, '_should I start this make out buddy thing again, or should we just stay like this?'_ She took one more look at him, and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter Four.**

**A/N - **They could be done making out. Maybe. I don't like cheaters, so I'm thinking about this carefully.

Anyway, I didn't get around to updating Francy Pants today, but still Happy Birthday zashleyrulez! I hope it was a good one!

Love and Rockets,

- Katie. (:


	5. Please Read! So Sorry

**A/N – **_I'm sorry if you thought there was a new chapter! There isn't yet._

For the few of you that have been waiting for a new chapter, there will be one. Within the next couple of days. I promise.

As of right now thought, this story, and _Francy Pants__,_ will be under construction.

I reread the stories, and I hate how they were written. My writing style has changed so much, and I look at these two stories, and I just know that I can fix them. They will be finished, I haven't abandoned them.

So expect a new chapter in the next few days, but when you read that, I suggest you read the whole story again, because it will all be rewritten.

I will be working vigorously, to get these two stories fixed, and posted, completely, by next week sometime.

Oh, also, some things in these stories may be changed. I might have to take out some of the drama that's in here, but maybe not. I quite enjoy it, but I feel there may be too much. I don't want to change them too much though, so, I probably won't. Just fair warning. (:

Thank you to those of you who are sticking with me!

- Katie


End file.
